Project Mirage
by Otter and Tapir Writing Corp
Summary: Apathetic and indifferent to whatever has been happening, Hiro is just a normal high schooler - until he receives a phone call.


_It's just that. Sometimes the world decides to swallow you in and let you see its inner workings, but you never get to go back. You see all those evils of people and facets of people you respect and love. You don't see them the same way you used to. I guess pressure makes people think, and eventually, they crumble. It used to be deceptively simple to place your trust in others and let things fall into place – but now I know. Things fall, but they don't fall into place._

_It's always up to you to change life. Make it go on a different path that would take you somewhere else. Three days here and I already want to leave this hellhole of a place … but I hesitate. Do I want to go back and face those people I used to know? Knowing that they aren't really who they are … do I still want to place my trust in them?_

* * *

[Day 0: 1904 hours]

"Do you want mayo?"

_Everyday it's the same monotonous life. Walking to school, having a sandwich for lunch, walking home, logging on to check my emails, walk the dog, have dinner, get my homework done, and go to bed. The next day it's the same thing, except I get a ride to school if it's raining. That's it. My life in a nutshell; isn't it interesting?_

"Oi … Hiro! Earth to Hiro! Do you want mayo?"

_Today, it's a little different. Me and my friends, we're eating out at the local joint – the Yagiya. Seriously, this place's got good food. It's a little pricey though …_

"Uh, yeah … sure," he muttered, picking up his red phone with silver edges. "I'll be back in a bit." He jiggled his phone a little, and excused himself. He navigated through the crowded restaurant's furniture and gaudy ornaments without much trouble and went through the side exit.

"Sora? What's up?"

"I … I think I killed someone."

"The hell?"

* * *

_Killed … killed someone? What the fuck …_ Hiro thought, gritting his teeth. Unconsciously, his hand gripped his cell phone tighter. _The hell Sora did … killing … killing someone isn't something to joke about …_

"Is he still breathing?"

"Hiro … when someone's fuckin' dead, they stop breathing. Don't they teach you that in your spiffy private school?"

The teenager exhaled. "Yes."

"Now get down here before the police do."

Without saying another word, Hiro shut his clamshell phone. Sora was one to get into trouble, but he wasn't one to kill someone … no doubt he was a little violent at times (it seemed to be a criteria to sign up to be a delinquent), but he highly doubted that Sora actually _killed_ … whoever it was that was killed.

* * *

[Day 0: 1932 hours]

Just shy of thirty minutes later, Hiro showed up where Sora was; they were in a dark alleyway on the outskirts of the city. Staring straight at the brown-haired teenager, Hiro questioned him on the location of the body. Sora nodded, indicating that it was straight ahead –

_This feels like a goddamn horror movie. Better watch my back, in case Sora attempts to stab me after –_

The body was, for lack of a better word, mutilated beyond recognition. Its right arm was hanging at an odd angle, while the other was nowhere to be seen. Its jaws were wide open, face frozen in mid-scream. What made Hiro flinch, however, was a bloody mass where its eyes should have been.

"The hell happened, Sora?" the teenager demanded, staring over his shoulder and at his friend.

The street was dimly lit by the tip of Sora's cigarette, the light growing brighter as the teenager inhaled deeply.

"Fuck if I know …"

Sora seemed calmer now that he had his nicotine fix. He walked over to Hiro, and kicked the dead body. It moved a little to the left, before the head rolled off from the neck. Hiro averted his gaze, trying to ignore the heaving feeling within his gut.

"I swear, all I did was rough him up a little … nothing else."

He exhaled, and Hiro waved a hand in front of him to disperse the smoke. _Rough him up a little? Knowing Sora, he wouldn't stop at just roughing – ugh, what am I thinking … Sora's probably innocent; he's not strong enough to_ gouge_ out human eyes. Probably._

"Let's just move this eyesore somewhere," muttered Hiro, running a hand through his black, spiky hair.

_Great, now I'm an accomplice.

* * *

_

[Day 0: 1945 hours]

"Well, that was quick. Thanks, man," grinned Sora, stringing an arm around Hiro's shoulder. "You sure the police won't find him?"

"Dead sure. No one would recognize him anyway …"

Hiro shrugged. This wasn't really the time to wonder if the police would find the dead body or otherwise – but more of a time where they had to get somewhere to clean themselves up. After all, moving a dead body wasn't exactly the cleanest job on the planet. Both his house and Sora's house were quite a distance away, and going to a cheap, dinky hotel wasn't an option.

"Thinkin' of where to clean up?"

_Yeah, you read my mind … now tell me you've moved house and we're standing in front of it. I can't wait to hit the showers … despite how weird that sounds right now._

"I'll call Marina. She'll be here in a sec and won't question anything 'cause I give her a good –"

He never got to finish his sentence.

Springing up from behind the dumpster, an orange reptile slashed its claws across Sora's back, laughing as it did. Its green eyes were slightly crazed, mouth opened wide as its blood pumped wildly due to adrenaline forcing its way into its system. Panting with each strike it took at Sora, the creature repeatedly ran its claws down Sora's back, effectively pinning the teenager to the ground.

"S'hee … heeheeheeHEHEhehEE …"

Sora didn't have time to scream. Or squirm. Or move.

"F-Fuck … what the hell …"

Hiro took a step backwards, his sneakers crunching against the pebbled road. His right hand gripped his red cell phone, raising it towards his ears while his shaking finger pressed the speed dial button.

The reptile drove a claw into Sora's wide open eyes, lazily drawing out his eyeball before tossing it to the ground with a snort. It moaned, shaking its head clumsily; it almost seemed to be sad for not finding what it wanted – and then its eyes fell on Hiro. What were mourning eyes flashed and in a split second, they were back to its previously crazed, berserk state.

"Me … me heeHEHEHEheheee …" chuckled the monster, raising its claws and lunging at Hiro.

"Get the hell away from me, you sick fuck!"

_Is … is this it? This is … well …_

Fumbling, Hiro forced his trembling fingers to inch towards the button, but the creature was drawing closer, closer, closerandcloserandcloser –


End file.
